


Sweet Dreams

by Walking_Seal



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dream Seer, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Modern AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Seal/pseuds/Walking_Seal
Summary: Allen's dreams have always haunted him, leaving him to reassemble the pieces of what he knows.Kanda is just a bystander, knowing the truth but ignoring it.When Allen's dream's start to stray down a dangerous path, their lives start to change in a way that neither of them were prepared for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a long time ago on fanfic.com.  
> Then I kind of left the fandom for a while.  
> Then I thought I would repost it on here, only to find that my user name was already taken (damn them! although I do love that fandom).  
> No promises on updates, just though I would repost and see if there is any interest.

It was a perfect night. The air was clear, and the sky filled with stars, no lights for miles to block out their light. There was a cool breeze, but it wasn't enough to chill the skin. Tyki lay comfortably on the hood of his car, smoking a cigarette and admiring the night sky. He searched the night sky trying to remember the names and positions of the constellations. In years passed he use to know all their names and could navigate by them. These days he only remembered a handful of them. But he still enjoyed their beauty. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the last puff of his cigarette, throwing it away, a cool breeze ruffling his hair and tickling his forehead.

The sounds of the car doors screeching open pulled him from his thoughts, along with the sound of boots crunching on dirt and the smell of blood. He sat up, considered lighting another cigarette, but instead turned to face his partners. To his left there stood a pair of twins, one with long blond hair and a dreamy expression on his face, the other had short black hair and was more focused than the other. The blonde one had his arm slung around his brother, his head nestled in his shoulder.

"He's still alive, Tyki," the dark haired one said.

"We saved him for you," the other said, his eyes seeming to close in dreamy content.

Pushing himself up he slid off the bonnet and stretched slightly.

"Why don't you two rest up, I won’t be long and then we'll start moving."

They both nodded in unison before moving over to lay on the bonnet themselves. They curled up against each other and seemed to instantly go to sleep. Tyki couldn't blame them, they got themselves into a bit of trouble three states over, nothing too major, but it was still best for them to avoid the area for a while. They had spent the last few days driving non-stop and hadn't fed the whole time. Being older Tyki could hold out longer than the two of them. The meal they had picked up was just for them, but Tyki was delighted that they decided to save the last of it for him.

He slid into the back seat through the still open door but closed it behind him. The young man in the back seat glazed eyes slid over to him, a slow trickle of blood seeping from his nose, his body no longer able to move. He was near death and would be gone in a matter of minutes, and that was what Tyki was waiting for, because to take that moment of death into oneself was the strongest and most powerful feeling. It was a drug high unlike any other that hung around for hours, leaving the taker energised.

Moving closer Tyki pulled the man closer to him until his head was resting on his shoulder. Tyki took some time to looked into the man’s eyes and saw exactly what he saw earlier when he picked the man up. This man wanted to die, and he was simply waiting for Tyki to finish the job. He struggled at first, they always do, it was part of the fun. But he quickly gave up, letting them slowly drain him of his life.

And now Tyki was to end his life.

"Such a waste," Tyki said, running his thumb under the man’s nose, gathering his blood.

He sucked his thumb, pulling it out and looking at it as if he had just sampled something sweet.

"You can rest now," he said soothingly, although he felt no sympathy for the man, he hadn't felt such an emotion for centuries. He kept his eyes focused on the man’s eyes as he leant down and sank his teeth into the man’s already punctured neck. The position was awkward but Tyki always liked that last moment of life, seeing the life leave their eyes. His blood was thin and there was hardly any left. With one last hard pull, he took the last of it and watched the eyes carefully, the high hit him hard, and it was so strong that he almost at the last second, missed the man’s eyes turn from dark brown to a bright cloud like grey.

He pulled away from the dead body and sat for a moment revealing in the high. When his mind was clear again he got out of the car, dragging the body with him. He dumped it on the ground and walked towards the twins still curled up on the bonnet.

"Wake up you two."

The twins stirred, slowing sliding off the hood.

"Where to now, Tyki?" the dark haired one asked, his twin still hanging off his shoulder.

"A seer just saw me," he said.

He could feel the other two tense, seers could be trouble. They could follow you and watch you in your dreams, they could take a vampire down if they so wanted.

"What're we going to do? Are we going to keep moving?"

"No, I'm going to let them see me, and then I'm going to look right back at them. Then we'll find them and kill them."

The other two grinned and Tyki laughed, then they got back in the car.

They didn't worry about the body, he would never be found, no one would miss him.

###

Kanda woke and was instantly alert the moment he heard his door open. He threw his sheets back and sat up looking towards the door. His roommate, Allen, stood in the door way and he could tell immediately that he was dreaming. From past experience Kanda knew it was best not to wake him and just to let the dream end on its own. And when it did it was usually best that Kanda was there to catch him.

Getting up from the bed he stretched briefly before making his way towards Allen. Taking hold of his upper arms he looks into glazed half-lidded eyes.

"This pain of death, is nothing to the pain of life," Allen mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

"What do you see?" Kanda asked, he had learned that the dream ended faster if Kanda lead him through it with questions.

"The sky is bright with stars, there are worse sights to die too. They took their time, but I’ve waited this long."

He blinked in his sleep and took a deep shuddering breath.

"This pain, of death, is nothing, to the pain of life," he said again, his voice shuddering.

"Who are you?"

"No one, I died so long again, a walking shell, this pain…"

He stopped abruptly, and Kanda peered into his face waiting for him to continue speaking. He watched with mild surprise as Allen's nose began to drip with blood, and then a steady trickle began running over his lip and dripping off of his chin. With a growl Kanda leapt towards the tissues next to his bed grabbing a handful before turning back to Allen. He shoved the tissues under his nose with one hand and used the other to grab his upper arm again.

And then Allen's whole countenance changed, he straightened up and his hand moved to his nose, pushing the tissues from his face.

"Such a waste," he said, running his thumb through the blood of his nose and then licking the blood away.

"You can rest now," Kanda said.

Allen gasped, and his head flew back, his eyes fluttering, and his breathing seemed to halt. Then he fell or would have if Kanda had not been there to catch him. As carefully as possible in his current mood, which was highly annoyed, he lowered Allen to the ground. He kept him sitting upright and the tissues pressed to his nose, though the blood had started to slow. Whilst sitting on the ground with a dazed and bleeding Allen resting against him, Kanda wondered exactly when this all became normal for him. At what point in his life, did it become common place for him to wake up to his house mate, and long-time friend, coming into his room and recounting people’s deaths, and mumbling facts about the future that no one should have knowledge of.

"He saw me," Allen said, his voice thick from the bloody nose.

Kanda removed the tissues and noticed the blood had stopped.

"What? Who?" he snapped, bundling the tissues in a ball and throwing them easily into the bin across the room.

But he never received an answer as Allen had slumped against him completely, the fatigue of his dream and interrupted sleep being too much.

"Let me stay here," he slurred.

"Fuck no, get back to your own room."

"Please?"

"No, you hog the sheets and cling to me."

Kanda looked down when her felt something hot and wet seep through his bed shirt. Allen was silently crying against his chest, shuddering slightly.

"Fine," he spat, standing and pulling Allen up with him.

He practically threw Allen onto one side of the double bed, then lay on the other side, sliding as far away as he could without falling off.

He had just closed his eyes and was approaching sleep when he felt the bed shift and a hand curl itself into his shirt.

"Don't even think about it," he said, not opening his eyes.

The hand was removed but Allen stayed closed.

"Every night I die," he whispered.

"You're alive, Sprout and here to irritate me now go to sleep."

There was silence for a while and Kanda thought he had finally given up.

"I just need to know that you're real, and that I'm really here."

A sound somewhere between a growl and a sigh escaped his mouth and he rolled over. Allen immediately scooted forward and curled himself against his chest, his hand once again clutching at Kanda's shirt. Throwing his arm around him and pulling him closer, Kanda let his chin rest on top his head, the tension immediately leaving his body. Shortly after he fell asleep. Kanda let out one more tired sigh before following him into sleep, hoping as he always did, that this would be the last time this happened.

###

The next time Kanda woke was to Allen shuffling out of bed as the days first light slipped through the curtains. Kanda stayed still, feigning sleep, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep on his own. But in trying to continue sleep, he found himself acutely aware of every noise Allen made. He heard the shower start up and Allen's quiet singing. Then he found himself focusing on the singing trying to figure out the words and what exactly it was he was singing. It was mostly garble to Kanda. For a moment he did manage to slip under again to the sounds of the singing. It wasn't long before he was awoken again, this time to the sounds of Allen's music starting up, and the sharp smell of cigarette smoke. After that he gave up and headed to the shower himself.

He found only a moments peace because thoughts of the night before interrupted.

" _This pain of death is nothing to the pain of life."_

Shuddering thoughts, and the nose bleed, that was new. The way Allen licked the blood off of his thumb and seemed to savour it was disturbing. And that last thing he said, _'He saw me'_ , Kanda would have to remember to ask him about that. His peaceful shower time now unpleasant, Kanda turned the water off and gently wrung out his soaking hair. After drying himself off he gently combed out his hair, patting it with the towel to get rid of excess water. After repeating the process a few times until his hair would no longer drip, he tied it up into a high ponytail, sweeping the loose strands behind his ears. Dressing quickly, he exited the bathroom, his senses once again overwhelmed by the sound of loud music and cigarette smoke.

Frowning, he made his way to Allen's room with the intention of, once again, telling him to keep the music down, and not-so-politely suggest that he not smoke in the house. The knock was just a pleasantry as he had no intention of waiting for an answer before barging through the door. Allen was hunched over his desk, a fresh drawing in front of him, glasses dangling from his nose.

"The sun's barely up and you're already blaring this crap!" Kanda said, slamming the door shut behind him.

Stalking over to Allen, he placed his hand on his shoulder and used the offices chairs swivel ability to force Allen to face him.

"Can't you hear me over the sound of your pathetic taste in music?" Kanda said, raising his voice above the music.

It wasn't until he looked into Allen's eyes that he realised he couldn't hear him. With another sigh her rubbed at his eyes in frustration. He stalked over the speakers connected to Allen's laptop and yanked the cord out. The music continued to play through the laptop, but noticeable quieter. Returning to Allen he looked him up and down, plucking the burnt down cigarette from his hand, his left hand held a small stub of a chalk pastel, the colour staining his fingers. He removed this too and placed it gently back on his desk, then not so gently jammed the cigarette butt into the near over flowing ashtray. Then he took the dangling glasses and folded then up, placing them gently on the desk next to the chalk.

He was having a flash back. It happened from time to time when Allen had a more intense dream. He would relive it the next day, but usually not this soon after waking. All Kanda could think was that it must have been a particularly vivid dream to cause this kind of reaction. Fortunately, it was safe to wake Allen back from his recollections.

"Oi,' Kanda said, tapping his face lightly, yet still with more force than necessary.

When that didn't work, Kanda went for the full open palm slap.

"Wake up dumb ass!"

That worked, as Allen took in a deep breath, focused and then glared up at Kanda.

"You could have been gentler," Allen said, rubbing his cheek.

Kanda noticed that all he managed to do was smear the pastel over his cheek, and no, he wasn't going to tell him.

"I tried, but you were all bleary eyed and drooling."

"I do not drool."

"I think there is some on my hand," Kanda said, wiping his hand down the front of Allen's shirt.

"Get off!"

"It's your drool."

"It's probably some of your brains leaking out of your head!"

"That makes no sense at all. Just admit that you're a drooler."

Allen gave up on arguing and instead turned back to his drawing. When looking at what he had drawn however, his anger dissipated. He shuddered, and his eyes became vacant.

"On no you don't," Kanda said, shaking his shoulders, trying to stop Allen reliving the dream once again.

He shrugged Kanda's hand off and reached for his pouch of tobacco. It took him only seconds to roll and light a cigarette. In that time, Kanda had grabbed a milk crate for across the room and used it to sit down next to Allen. He tried to ignore the offensive smell, he really wished Allen would quit.

"Are you going to talk about it?"

Allen puffed away looking distant, but still in the present.

"I was murdered," he said at last, "And it was by someone like me, three of them actually."

"Like you? A whiny little bitch that can't sleep alone after a bad dream."

Allen shot him a glare, and as revenge, blew the smoke from his cigarette right into Kanda's face.

"Up yours. No, they can't see things like me, but, they're from the other side of the spectrum. I don't know what to call them, because if I told you the first thing that came to mind you would laugh at me. But they killed me, well, not me, his name was Suman, he wanted death. But they killed him, not because of some sadistic need, but, they needed his life, to live themselves."

"Yeah, because that made sense," Kanda scoffed.

"Stop it, just listen. They killed a man, and no one will find him, no one knew he existed. Not anymore, he lost everything."

Kanda finally kept his mouth shut and sat back to listen.

"The worst thing of all, is that when I tried to see them in the future, I saw nothing."

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Look, if I can 'see' someone’s future, it usually means time is fluctuation and it can change. If I can't see anything, it means it is set in stone, something that can't be changed. and worst of all… I think it involves me, and you."

"Me? I'm actually normal."

Allen looked at him sadly and placed his hands gently on either side of Kanda's face.

"I knew the first moment I saw you that one day you would be like me. One day your life would shift to the other side of the spectrum. I can only see so far into you're future, and then nothing. I just dearly hope it has nothing to do with this dream."

Allen turned away, picking up his latest drawing and a glaring at it.

"These people, no, monsters. They're dangerous. They're faces shifted constantly."

He passed the picture onto Kanda, who looked at in mild disgusted. The face was ragged and torn apart, chunks of flesh were either missing or hanging off in grotesque bloody strips. There was a hint of a normal face here and there, with healthy looking tanned skin. But most of the portrait was bloody. A row of what appeared to be seven crosses were carved across the forehead.

"If you see someone like that. Run away."

Kanda handed the picture back, standing up with a stretch.

"I don't see things like that."

Allen squinted at the picture.

"I see both faces at once, I guess I couldn't transfer it to paper."

Kanda snatched the picture back and placed it back on the desk.

"Enough for now, focus on that," he said, nodding towards the half-finished canvas, "It's due in a week and we need the money."

Allen sighed but nodded in agreement.

"It's just hard to focus right now."

"Spend a few hours on the stuff that brings us money. Then you can focus on the monsters."

Kanda stood, shoving the milk crate back to where he had grabbed it from.

"And when you're done with that you can clean the blood out of my carpet. I'm off to work."

As he left the room and closed the door behind him, Kanda pretended he didn't hear Allen say,

"It's not my blood."

 


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of High School, Kanda had finished with near perfect marks. Despite that at the end of it all, with many different directions available before him, he couldn't think of a thing he wanted to do. Standing there in a ridiculous outfit, that he had to wear in order to receive his diploma, he was stuck with one simple question. Now what? He went through the ceremony with a daze, even photos, trying to figure out what to do next. All his other class mates had already applied to universities or taken up apprenticeships. He however had no idea what to do, he was freed from one prison, he didn't want to throw himself into another. So instead, he did the only thing he could think to do, he got a job and moved out of home. As it turned out, his local frenemy Allen, had been dumped on his own, and was making a meagre living as a freelance artist. Together the two of them managed to scrap by. However, six years later, Kanda worked the same job, and still had no idea of what to do with his near perfect marks.

He found a job, at the local bar, at that same little town. Over the years he had to put up with his ex-classmates come in and mock him, and over the years they drifted away, disappeared, even died. No one cared who he was any more, and in a way, he preferred it from the way they use to fear him. Now he was just another fixture of the town, near invisible to those he served every night. Most of the time he liked it, and then other days, it frustrated him. He served the same people every day, and yet almost every day someone asked how long he had worked there, or where the regular bar tender was. Most days it didn't bother him, but some days, the frustration built to a point that he wanted to hit them with a pint glass. He sometimes envisioned stabbing a pen up their nose when they took an excruciatingly long time counting out their change for one beer. Then they would remember him.

And with all the shit went on the previous night with Allen, and the slightly unnerving conversation they had had that morning, it was one of those days.

"And then old Enid passed away last year," the bar fly said.

It was actually three years ago, as Kanda had already heard this story for the last three years.

"And that just left David, and myself. Now David's sick and won’t see out the year…"

Kanda tuned him out, his eyes glancing over to the clock on the wall. His replacement had already arrived, she was getting ready out back, only five minutes. He turned back to Harold, the man droning on about how all ten of his siblings had died. It was a sad story for sure, but Kanda had already heard it every day, and the man's age had nothing to do with his memory. He simply didn't remember him. Just when he was envisioning picking up the man and throwing him out the window, his replacement walked in, wrapping an apron around her waist.

"Ah, young Eliade, I was just talking to your new guy here," he said, he placed his palm next to his mouth and loudly whispered, "He's not much of a talker."

Kanda practically tore his apron off as he went to leave. He briefly felt Eliade’s hand brush his shoulder as he passed.

"Is your job worth it?" she asked with a condescending smile.

Kanda said nothing but continued to walk away. He had things pretty well at his work, most of the morning shifts and only one weekend. Rewards for his years of service. He didn't want to ruin it but throwing an old man out the window and telling the most popular bar person to go fuck herself. Instead he threw his apron in the pile of dirty aprons and signed out. As he walked back to his house with a grumble he briefly thought about how maybe he should take up smoking like Allen. It seemed to be a classic stress reliever. Then again Allen never had to deal with idiots every day and didn't deserve the right to his disgusting habit.

Stomping home, he slowed down when he realised he didn't have to deal with vivid images of death every night. It wasn't him that couldn't hold a driver’s license because of his tendency to black out. He didn't get struck with visions of the future, or shudder when someone brushed his arm, seeing their life. He wasn't the one abandoned half of his life because he was just too weird.

Of course, the way Kanda's mind worked, instead of thinking rationally, he started to get angry at Allen instead. He stomped the rest of the way home with clenched teeth, mumbling profanities.

When he got back and threw the door open, taking a moment to lock the front door, before stomping to Allen's room. He didn't bother with a courtesy knock this time, instead just barging in.

"What did I tell you about that music!" he said, only to find he was yelling at an empty room.

The music was blaring, the stench of cigarette smoke still strong, but the office chair was empty. Kanda looked around hoping to find an outlet for his frustration. Instead he noticed the completed canvas. His anger simmered somewhat, knowing that Allen had at least managed to do his job. He walked into the room and over to the desk. Instead of just the one picture he saw this morning there were over a dozen of the same image, but gradually it seemed that Allen had managed to separate the images he saw. With a bit of shuffling he managed to put the pictures into what appeared to be the right order. The last image appeared mostly human, but the bloody crosses remained across the forehead like some twisted stigmata. The rest of the face was clean of torn fresh, but the expression was still sinister.

Kanda took the picture and sat back in the chair to study it closer. This was the man he was meant to run from? He looked like a Kabana boy too old for his job, even had a stupid beauty spot.

"Kanda?"

Tearing his eyes away from the drawing, he whipped his head around. Allen stood at the doorway, glasses fogged, shirtless and water dripping from his hair.

"You need to turn down your damn music," Kanda growled, but the anger was gone out of it, instead he just sounded tired.

Allen walked over to his laptop but instead of turning the music down, he turned it up. He took his time shutting the windows and the door he had just walked through, before making his way Kanda. Taking the drawing from his hand he stacked it with the others to the side of his desk. He took a moment to clear the desk of loose objects before turning back to Kanda.

"I'm sorry about your day," he said at last, sitting on Kanda's lap, straddling him close until their crotches met.

Leaning forward he kissed Kanda hard on the mouth. One hand gripping the back of the chair, the other tangling in long locks. It took him a second, but he kissed back, one of his own hands reaching up to grab a fist full of Allen's hair, pulling it harder than Allen ever did to him. This was another reason he couldn't really hate Allen, because Allen gave him this. Sweet resolve and tension relief, and Allen, with his weird ability, always knew exactly when he needed it the most. Gripping him hard by the hips Kanda stood up and pushed him hard against the desk that was so thoughtfully cleared up early. Allen even know where they would be doing it. He pushed the thought from his head and instead focused on undoing the belt keeping him from Allen.

It had begun years early, when Kanda had woken up horny and frustrated as hell. He had just been getting up to relieve himself in the bathroom when a toned figure straddle him back down to the bed. He was so caught up in his own frustrations that he hadn't even noticed Allen in the room. He had laid back stunned as Allen kissed him, the kisses trailing down his neck and to his bare chest. Kanda swore to never sleep naked again.

"I feel it too, sometimes, “Allen had said, continuing to kiss at Kanda's motionless face, "Not just your need, but I have my own."

Allen shuffled back until their knees met and his hand wrapped around his neglected erection. He rubbed at it gentle, earning a hiss.

"Why not use each other to get what we need?"

As Kanda lay there, Allen's mouth went down and made he realise just what the difference was between a hand and a mouth, and later that night, a tight warm passage. He was uncomfortable with it for a while, until he realised, why not? Allen didn't seem to want anything from him other than the sex, and he never asked for anything more. He didn't want to go out together, hold hands or want a stronger commitment. He didn't want a label or anything else from it. He wanted what Kanda wanted, a regular release from sexual frustrations, and from time to time, someone to just talk to and vent too. And since neither of them seemed especially capably of trudging the dating field, why not use each other?

Their whole first time together flashed through Kanda's mind as his teeth tugged on willing lips, and his hand grouped at Allen's pants. He backed off for a moment, pulling off his own shirt and pushing down his pants. He was so eager to return to the willing body that he stumbled over his work boots as his pants were caught on them. Kicking the boots across the room, he shuffled out of his pants and readily attacked the figure in front of him. Their hands linked, and Kanda tried to push out of his mind that Allen knew that he loved their hands entwined, or that he liked the feeling of their stomachs brushing against each other. He tried to push out of his mind that Allen knew exactly what he wanted, but that was another thing about Allen he couldn't hate. Allen knowing exactly what he wanted or needed made him the most amazing bed partner there was. There was no way anyone could compare to his time with Allen.

Unlinking their hands, Kanda reached for the desk draw, pulling it open and searching for the tube he knew was there, their mouths never parting. Upon locating the tube, he pulled away, taking a moment to take in Allen's gasping and naked form. He squired the cold lubricant into his hand, running it up Allen's crack a single finger slipping in, causing Allen to gasp. Pulling away Kanda used the rest of the lube on his hand to stroke himself. He spent a while coaxing his already throbbing erection into full attention. Reaching over he grabbed the tube again only for Allen's hand to push his hand away.

Allen gasped, "Just do it."

Kanda slammed their lips together, using his lube covered hand to grab his cock and rub it up and down between Allen's cheeks. He felt his cock dip into the hole and he pushed the head in slowly. He stopped from a moment to remove his hand, grabbing Allen’s neglected cock and rubbing the remainder of the lube over him. Once most of it was gone he linked their hands once again, thrusting the whole of his girth in all at once. Allen gasped his eyes widening and his mouth hanging open. At the initial thrust Kanda had slammed his eyes shut, trying to control himself so it wouldn't end too soon.

When he had calmed down he opened his eyes to still see Allen wide eyed and gasping. Those damned glasses hanging sideways off his face. Kanda used his clean hand to gentle remove the glasses and place them to the side. God knows neither of them could afford new ones if they broke them. At the act Allen closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. Knowing he was ready, Kanda kissed him once softly, before he pulled out slowly, slamming back in with twice as much force. Pulling Allen's free hand from its grip on his hair, Kanda slammed it down onto the desk. Basically, holding him down, Kanda thrust into him with every ounce of unbridled frustration and sexual need he had. The grip on his hands became painful as Allen gripped back just as hard, Allen's gasps turning into harsh moans, his eyes wide open again.

Kanda went for his mouth again, biting down on the bottom lip, tongue lapping at the abused lip as he did. The familiar feeling was starting to build in his stomach and he could feel the tingling in his genitals. He started to move even faster, Allen shouting out in response. He couldn't push any further as he continued to thrust. Finding the right angle to give him the release he so desired, and once finding it he set into the pace. Squeezing Allen's hands tight to the point of breaking he thrust in once more his orgasm coming over him suddenly. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on Allen's chest, continuing to thrust slowly as he rode the orgasm out. They panted together, the closed windows turning the air hot and filling the room with the scent of sex.

Slowly Kanda pulled away, his flaccid penis creating a popping sound that he always hated. Next to his hand was a box of tissues, Allen knew everything. He pulled a few tissues out and used it to wipe away the leaking fluids. Allen was still hard. But Kanda knew what was to come. It was always the same. Allen slid off of the desk, his legs shaking, erection pointing forth.

"Let’s clean up," he said walking towards the bathroom.

Kanda followed on shaky legs, he's thighs still quivering from his orgasm.

Allen had already started the shower once he reached the bathroom. Kanda took a moment to throw the sodden mass of tissues into the toilet and flush it away. Climbing into the shower he took a moment to calm his still beating heart under the warm water. Arms encircles him and pulled him close, he could feel Allen's need pressing against his thigh. Other days, he would have let Allen take him, but he wasn't up for it. Instead he turned around and knelt down in the shower. He immediately took Allen's much neglected erection into his mouth, Allen hissed and gripped his hair in response. He placed one hand on Allen's hip, the other fondled his balls and pumped his shaft in time.

He didn't need to know how to read minds to know that Allen enjoyed head jobs almost as much as he liked sex. He knew what Allen liked. He liked it when Kanda sucked on the very tip of his penis, almost as if he was trying to suck the cum right out of him. He liked it when Kanda rolled his balls in his hand, occasionally pressing and fingering his hole. But most of, he liked it when Kanda took the whole thing in and swallowed repeatedly. But Kanda liked to bite, and often nipped the tip, or raked his teeth along the length.

It didn't take long for Kanda to get a rhythm going, fondling, swallowing, fingering. His eyes were closed against the assault of water, but he could still hear Allen's gasps, his hand fisting his wet hair. Knowing Allen was close, Kanda slid the cock to the back of his throat, and taking a moment, let the cock slide down his throat. Allen came instantly, and Kanda swallowed it all. He let the man thrust limply into his mouth, milking himself dry. With a gasp Kanda pulled away and looked up taking ragged breaths. Allen was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and his hand still pulling slowly at his flaccid penis.

With a sigh Allen let himself slide down to sit under the flowing water. Still on his knees, Kanda readjusted himself to sit behind him. Allen leaned back against him, still panting softly.

"I'm sorry about your day," Allen said again softly.

Kanda didn't say anything, his shitty day now forgotten in the haze of sex. Instead he wrapped his arms around Allen and pulled him close to his chest. It wasn't something he personally enjoyed, the contact too close, and the intimacy of it too real. But he knew Allen liked it by the way he relaxed slightly every time he held him close. Like those times when he crawled into Kanda's bed after a dream, he needed to feel this, he needed to know this moment was real. And in his own way, Kanda wanted to know this was real too, that something in his shitty repetitive life was real.

"You finished the painting," Kanda said, trying to change the subject from his day.

Allen pulled away for a moment to stretch, his bones popping accordingly, before settling back down against Kanda's chest.

"Well I think it's finished," he said, "But I'd only just sent a copy of the product to the buyer just before you returned. I'm sure by now I’ve gotten an email telling me to change a few things. But mostly, yeah, it's done."

They sat for a moment, eyes closed under the stream of water, forgetting about the day and letting their weary bodies rest.

"What was it today?" Allen asked, not letting the subject go.

"Can't you just read my mind, so I don't have to talk about it." Kanda said roughly, pushing Allen away.

Instead of moving away, Allen merely leaned forward to grab the plug off the side of the tub. He slid it over the drain and then nestled himself back up against Kanda, the tub slowly filling with water from the shower.

"I don't read minds Kanda, you know that, I feel emotions. See memories, but not read minds. I can feel you constantly, you're never far."

"Dreams aren't emotions." Kanda said.

"No, but dreams and emotions are closely connected. Dreams are your mind telling you what you feel. And before you ask, people dream when the die. I can feel death, because they're dreaming."

"And the future?"

Allen took a moment to shut off the water flow as the tub was full. He settled back down and grabbed Kanda's arms, wrapping them around his waist. Kanda begrudgingly complied.

"The future is seen in dreams, I don't understand it much myself. And the only person I know who would know disappeared from my life years ago."

"Aren't you angry at him, for leaving you? Again?"

"No, I'm happy enough as I am. I can't control what I have, but I can't help but feel like it would be more dangerous if I knew more or had more control."

With a sigh Allen made himself even more comfortable against Kanda's chest shut his eyes, a content smile on his face.

Kanda's anger flared for a second, he didn't want to be stuck in a tub with Allen sleeping on him. Just when he was thinking about pushing him off and shoving his head under water he stopped.

Despite the fact that he was lost in life and had an annoying and repetitive job, he would still never be as bad off as Allen.

 


End file.
